james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kiyeri/"A turning point" (Contest entry)
This is my entry for the Matias arana 10/The Re-release Special Contest. I decided to write a fanfiction about the Fanlizard scene, and I originally wrote it in my mother tongue (Spanish), but here's also the English version of it (just scroll down). I am 16 years old and I have consent from my parents/guardians to enter the contest and send my fanfiction entry. Since there is no Na'vi word for fanlizard I invented one: Tswalorpin. It is basically a mix of the words tswayon (fly), lor (beautiful) and 'opin (color). The idea is that the meaning is: Beautiful flying colors. Here's my e-mail: andrea-magana@skxawng.lu (No joke, I swear that is my e-mail) Anyway, I hope you like it! :) ---- SPANISH VERSION ------ UN PUNTO DE CAMBIO :La primera vez que se había sentido cautivado por ese mundo había sido cuando ese :sentimiento infantil de asombro ante lo desconocido lo había llevado a :acercarse, lleno de curiosidad, a una inmensa Helicoradian y tocarla. Loreyu, como :Neytiri le dijo algunos días después, era el nombre Na’vi de la planta en espiral de :color naranja que se envolvía en sí misma y se hundía con el más mínimo roce. :Desde entonces Jake había quedado cautivado una y otra vez por todas las :maravillas que Pandora le mostraba en cada momento, desde su exótica :vegetación, sus extraños animales hasta sus alienígenos paisajes. :El bosque en medio de la noche, mezcla de oscuridad y de bioluminiscencia, era un :bello espectáculo que Jake no habría imaginado ni en sus sueños. No parecía :posible que un paisaje pudiera poseer tanta hermosura y extrañeza, y lograr que :sintiera lo que sentía al admirar aquel esplendor. El manto de oscuridad que cubría :todo se veía disminuido por los pequeños puntos de luz que brillaban en el musgo, :las largas líneas azuladas de los helechos Eyaye y la luz fucsia que emanaban :algunas Tawtsngal, o “copas del cielo”, que parecían colgar del cielo como enormes :lámparas. :“Za’u, Jake” dijo Neytiri, pero al ver que el joven Avatar estaba demasiado :embobado con su alrededor como para prestarle atención, volvió a hablar. “Ven, :Jake” :La suave voz de Neytiri lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la siguió. :Jake no estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigían, ya que lo único que Neytiri le había :dicho era que quería mostrarle algo. Él simplemente la siguió. :La Na’vi saltaba y caminaba con una agilidad y velocidad envidiables entre rocas, :musgo y ramas. Se movía con tanta gracia que parecía que danzaba con cada paso :que daba. Gracias a ella Jake había aprendido a moverse con la ligereza y sigilo de :los Na’vi, pero sabía que jamás llegaría a moverse tan hermosamente como ella. :Neytiri se detuvo de repente y alzó una mano. Jake se detuvo detrás de ella, :esperando lo que pasaría a continuación. :“Nìk’ong, ma Jake” casi susurró. “Despacio” :Bajó su mano con lentitud y comenzó a observar su alrededor. Parecía asomarse :como si estuviera buscando algo, y pareció encontrarlo, porque se giró a Jake con :una gran sonrisa en los labios y le dijo: “Ya llegamos”. :De momento Jake no entendió a dónde habían llegado, ya que ese lugar se parecía :bastante a gran parte del camino que habían recorrido para llegar ahí. :“Yo venía aquí con mi hermana antes de que la mataran” le dijo. “No he venido a :este lugar desde que ella murió. Es la primera vez que regreso” :Jake notó que a Neytiri le costaba trabajo hablar de su hermana sin marcar cada :una de sus palabras con un fuerte matiz de tristeza. :Neytiri ya le había contado a Jake acerca de su hermana, Sylwanin, y la masacre que :sucedió en la escuela de la Dra. Augustine a causa de la Gente del Cielo. Grace :nunca le había explicado a Jake porque habían cerrado su escuela, fue Neytiri quien :se lo contó cuando le habló de su hermana y cómo había muerto. Fue entonces que :le quedó claro porque la escuela iba a quedarse cerrada para siempre. :Después de aquel momento de sinceridad entre la Na’vi y el Avatar, Jake decidió :contarle a ella acerca de Tom y como se suponía que era el futuro de su hermano :estar en Pandora y no el suyo. :De cierta forma saber que ambos había perdido a sus hermanos les había dado un :aspecto que los dos tenían en común, una especie de unión. Un vínculo. :“Jake, mira” :Neytiri dio un par de pasos y con la mirada le señaló a Jake un pequeño animal que :caminaba con pereza sobre una rama. :“Eso es tswalorpin” :Para Jake no se veía como la gran cosa, pero estaba seguro, que como muchas :cosas en Pandora, había más sobre aquel extraño lagarto de lo que se podía :apreciar a simple vista. :Él alzó una mano para tocar la rara cosa con aspecto de rama que el lagarto tenía :sobre la espalda. Y sucedió, igual que como había sucedido con la planta espiral. :Un círculo de vibrantes colores brillantes se desplegó del lomo del curioso animal y :éste comenzó a volar, dando vueltas sin parar, mientras Jake y Neytiri lo :observaban anonadados, con crecientes sonrisas ante la magia del momento. Era :extraordinario como podía cambiar en un instante de sencillo a algo tan precioso. :Neytiri miró a Jake y sonrió aún más. Estaba encantada con el hecho de ver tanta :admiración y asombro en el rostro del Avatar ante algo del mundo al que ella :pertenecía. Durante el tiempo que llevaba enseñándole siempre le había agradado :que Jake se emocionara con cada cosa maravillosa de Pandora, de su mundo. :No pudo evitar pensar, a pesar de que era raro compararlo, que aquel extraño :animalito se parecía mucho a la relación que ella y Jake tenían. De la misma forma :que Jake había mirado a ese lagarto sin pensar que fuera la gran cosa, quizá hasta :con desdén, había aparecido un poco de curiosidad por él, por saber si podía :cambiar la primera impresión que se había llevado de él. Acercándose más a él, :consideró la idea de que definitivamente debía de haber algo más acerca de ese :animal. Y finalmente cuando se acercó a él, cuando lo tocó, descubrió el bellísimo :espectáculo de colores, vida y luz que ese lagarto era capaz de brindar. :Neytiri había sentido desprecio hacia Jake casi de inmediato, por el simple hecho de :que él era una Persona del Cielo, malvada e inferior por naturaleza. Cuando Mo’at le :ordenó que le enseñara las costumbres de su clan, Neytiri no podía creer que su :madre la estuviera obligando a tener que pasar tiempo con ese skxawng, y a pesar :de haberse quejado abiertamente, la decisión de la Tsahik había sido final. :Con el tiempo ella comenzó a notar que ese Avatar no era como otras Personas del :Cielo, notó que tenía un buen corazón a pesar de su ignorancia e indiferencia inicial. :Comenzó a agradarle su determinación y su valentía, además era fácil notar que él :era un guerrero habilidoso que sabía adaptarse al ambiente que lo rodeara. :Cuando comenzó a volverse más cercana a Jake se dio cuenta de que había mucho :más en él de lo que ella había sido capaz de Ver en un principio. Le probaba cada día :que él era mucho más que sólo una Persona del Cielo. :Jake miraba como aquel lagarto-abanico giraba por los aires y se elevaba aún más, :cuando notó que Neytiri corrió no muy lejos de él. La joven Na’vi había visto más :aytswalorpin y se estaba encargando de que comenzaran a volar al igual que el que :Jake había tocado. :Neytiri parecía una niñita corriendo hacía los lagartos voladores, con los brazos :extendidos, levantándolos al cielo cuando se acercaba a más aytswalorpin para :hacer que volaran. Jugaba con ellos, los trataba de atrapar y no paraba de sonreír. :También se reía. Pequeñas carcajadas cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a uno de :aquellos hermosos animales y Jake, parado cerca de Neytiri, sin dejar de observarla, :escuchaba aquel sonido embelesado, aquella risa pura que contenía la esencia de la :alegría misma. :Jake pensó entonces, que estar ahí, en Pandora, con ella, hacía que su corazón :latiera de nuevo después de tantos años que había vivido en amargura, alcohol y :depresión desde su lesión. Esa vida vacía y sin sentido que había tenido en la Tierra :cambiaba al igual que el tswalorpin en una vida con significado. Volvía a haber :alegría, emoción y sentimientos en sus días. :Con los marines había aprendido a tener algo por que luchar, y con Neytiri había :encontrado algo aún más significativo: Había aprendido a tener algo por que vivir. :Era impresionante como antes de llegar a Pandora su corazón no se abría a nada, su :espíritu no era libre. Con Neytiri había aprendido a abrir su corazón a todo lo nuevo :que ese mundo tenía para ofrecerle y su espíritu volvía a correr libre. Con ella :aprendió a sentir, a apreciar y a Ver todo lo hermoso que lo rodeaba. Era como si :fuera dos personas diferentes: El Jake antes de Neytiri y el Jake de después. :“Hay uno junto a ti, ma Jake” le gritó Neytiri, tratando de atrapar a uno de los :lagartos y aún llena de esa vitalidad y alegría que Jake amaba de ella. :Neytiri era por mucho la mujer más interesante y real que él había conocido en toda :su vida: era valiente, leal y muy determinada. Jake sólo tuvo que mirarla una vez :más para darse cuenta que él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella. :“¡Jake! ¡Se va a escapar!” :El joven Avatar alzó las manos para atrapar a uno de los lagartos y al igual que ella :y comenzó a correr tras él. :Neytiri lo miró, feliz de que también se hubiera unido a su juego, aquel infantil :juego que solía jugar con su hermana. Jake se veía maravillado y fue la primera vez :que ella lo miraba sin ver al alien él, simplemente viendo a Jake. :Los dos siguieron persiguiendo a los lagartos-abanico durante más tiempo, con el :pensamiento en las mentes de ambos de que aquella noche había sido un punto de :cambio entre los. Ya nada sería igual para ellos. Todo cambiaría en algo más :hermoso, igual que el tswalorpin. FIN ENGLISH VERSION ------ A TURNING POINT :The first time he had felt captivated by that world had been when a childish feeling :of amazement towards the unknown made him approach, filled with curiosity, a :huge Helicoradian and touch it. Loreyu, as Neytiri told him a few days later, was the :Na’vi name of the spirally orange plant which enveloped in itself and sank with the :slightest of touches. :Since then Jake had been captivated over and over again by the wonders Pandora :showed him at every waking moment, from its exotic vegetation, its strange :animals to its alien landscapes. :The forest in the middle of the night, a mixture of darkness and bioluminescence, :was a gorgeous spectacle that Jake wouldn’t have imagined even in his dreams. It :didn’t seem possible that a landscape could hold so much beauty and strangeness :and manage to make him feel the way he felt when he admired such splendor. The :veil of darkness that covered all seemed diminished by the small dots of light that :shone in the moss, the long bluish lines of the Eyaye ferns and the fuchsia light that :emanated from some Tawtsngal, or “sky cups”, which seemed to be hanging from :the sky as huge lamps. :“Za’u Jake” said Neytiri, but when she saw the young Avatar was too :dumbfounded to even pay any attention to her, she spoke again. “Come, Jake” :The soft voice of Neytiri took him out of his thoughts and he followed her. :Jake didn’t know where they were heading to, since the only thing Neytiri had told :him was that she wanted to show him something. He simply followed her. :The Na’vi jumped and walked with enviable agility and speed between rocks, moss :and twigs. She moved with such grace it seemed as if she was dancing with every :step she took. Thanks to her training, Jake had learned to move with the lightness :and stealth from the Na’vi, but he knew he would never move as beautifully as she :did. :Neytiri suddenly stopped and raised a hand. Jake stopped behind her, waiting what :would come next. :“Nìk’ong, ma Jake” she almost whispered. “Slow” :She lowered her hand slowly and started to look around. She seemed to peep up as :if she was looking for something, and she seemed to have found it, because she :turned to Jake with a big smile in her face and told him: “We are here”. :At the moment Jake didn’t understand where it was they had arrived to, because :that place looked very much alike to a great part of the way they had travelled :through to get there. :“I used to come here with my sister before she was killed” she told him. “I haven’t :come to this place since she died. This is the first time I return” :Jake could notice it was hard for her to talk about her sister without marking each :word with a strong touch of sadness. :Neytiri had alredy told Jake about her sister Sylwanin and the massacre that :happened at Dr. Augustine’s school because of the Sky People. Grace never had :explained to Jake why her school was closed, it had been Neytiri who told him :when she spoke to him about her sister and how she died. It was very clear to him :then why the school was going to remain closed forever. :After that moment of honesty between the Na’vi and the Avatar, Jake decided to :tell her about Tom and how it was supposed to be his brother’s future to be in :Pandora and not his. :In some sort of way, knowing that both of them had lost their siblings gave them :an aspect they had in common, some kind of union. A bond. :“Jake, look” :Neytiri gave a couple of steps and with a look she pointed out to Jake a small :animal that walked with laziness on a twig. :“That is tswalorpin” :For Jake it didn’t seem like much, but he was sure, like many other things in :Pandora, there was more about that odd lizard than met the eye. :He raised a hand to touch the strange twig-looking thing the lizard had on its back. :And it happened, just as it happened with the spiral plant. :A circle of vibrant shining colors unfolded from the back of the strange animal and :it took flight, spinning non stop, while Jake and Neytiri watched it astonished, with :growing smiled upon the magic of the moment. It was extraordinary how it could :change in a moment from plain to something to gorgeous. :Neytiri looked at Jake and smiled even more. She was delighted to see so much :admiration and amazement in the face of the Avatar because of something of the :world she belonged to. Through the time she had been teaching him, she had :always liked that Jake got excited with every wonderful thing of Pandora, of her :world. :She couldn’t help but think, even if it was strange to compare it, that that odd little :animal was very much alike the relationship she and Jake had. In the same way Jake :had looked that lizard without thinking it was a big deal, maybe even with disdain, :some curiosity appeared about it, to know if it could change the first impression he :had of it. Coming closer to it, he considered the idea that definitely there had to be :something else about that animal. And finally when he got closer to it, when he :touched it he discovered the beautiful spectacle of colors, life and light that lizard :was capable of giving. :Neytiri had felt despise towards Jake almost immediately, because of the simple :fact that he was a Sky Person, evil and inferior by nature. When Mo’at ordered her :to teach him the ways of her clan, Neytiri couldn’t believe her mother was forcing :her to spend time with that skxawng, and even though she openly complained :about it, the Tsahik’s ''choice had been final. :With time she began to notice that Avatar was not like the other Sky People, she :noticed he had a good heart despite his initial ignorance and indifference. She :began to like his determination and his braveness; also it was easy to see he was a :skillful warrior who knew how to adapt to the environment. :When she began to grow closer to Jake she realized there was so much more in :him than she had been capable to See from the start. He proved her everyday he :was so much more than just a Sky Person. :Jake was watching how that fan-lizard span in the air and flew even higher, when :he noticed Neytiri ran not far from him. The young Na’vi had seen more :''aytswalorpin and she was making them start to fly as the one Jake touched. :Neytiri seemed like a little girl running towards the flying lizards, with her arms :wide open, raising them to the sky when she was near more aytswalorpin to make :them fly. She played with them, she tried to catch them and she didn’t stop smiling. :She also laughed. She laughed when she was about to catch one of those pretty :animals and Jake, standing near Neytiri, without taking his eyes off of her, listened :to that sound spellbound, that lovely laughter which contained the essence of joy :itself. :Jake then thought, that being there, in Pandora, with her made his heart beat again :after so many years he had lived in bitterness, alcohol and depression after his :injury. That empty, meaningless life he had had on Earth had changed the same :way the tswalorpin into a life with meaning. There was joy, emotion and feelings :back in his days. :With the marines he had learned to have something to fight for, and with Neytiri he :had found something even more meaningful: He had learned to have something to :live for. :It was impressing how before he arrived to Pandora his heart was never open to :anything, his spirit wasn’t free. With Neytiri he had learned to open his heart to :every new thing that world had to offer and his spirit roamed free again. With her :he learned to feel, to cherish and to See all the beauty around him. It was as if there were two different persons: The Jake from before Neytiri and the Jake from after. :“There is one next to you, ma Jake” Neytiri yelled, trying to catch one of the lizards :and still full of that vitality and mirth Jake loved about her. :Neytiri was by far the greatest and most genuine woman he had ever met in his life: :she was brave, loyal and very determined. Jake only had to look at her once to :realize that would be capable of doing anything for her. :“¡Jake! ¡It will fly away!” :The Avatar lifted his hands to catch one of the lizards and the same way she had :done and he started to run after it. :Neytiri looked at him, happy to see he joined her game, that childish game she used :to play with her sister. Jake seemed marveled and it was the first time she looked :at him without seeing the alien in him, only seeing Jake. :The two of them kept chasing fanlizards for quite some time, with the thought in :the minds of both that that night had been a turning point for them. Nothing would :be the same between them. Everything would change into something more :beautiful, just like the tswalorpin. THE END Category:Blog posts